


Podfic:  Gone from the Gentle Battleground

by Justgot1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgot1/pseuds/Justgot1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic recording of Professorfangirl's Gone from the Gentle Battleground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic:  Gone from the Gentle Battleground

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gone from the Gentle Battleground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466260) by [professorfangirl (lizeckhart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeckhart/pseuds/professorfangirl). 



Download from the Audiofic Archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/gone-from-gentle-battleground).


End file.
